


Those Eyes | Enderman X GN!Reader

by Trashpand0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpand0/pseuds/Trashpand0
Summary: An Enderman is hopelessly in love with the reader, but the reader does not know this.This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I'm thinking about making this into a short multi-chapterThis isn't my first time writing, but it is my first time posting anything on here, so please bare with me!None of the characters in here belong to me!
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft)/Reader, Enderman X Reader, Enderman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Falling.  
That was all I could realize I was doing at the moment. I slipped and fell. I was falling to my death. If only the lava beneath me was water. I’d much rather land in a pool of cooling water than scorching lava. But this was what God gave me. This is the fate I was assigned to. This was it. Hurling towards lava with precious picks, torches and iron ores in my pack that will turn to nothing but ash. All that work for nothing. All those zombies and skeletons and spiders I had killed for nothing.   
Wait. Whose arms are these wrapped around me? I don’t remember someone hugging me when I slipped. Why are they thin and black? Who’s hugging me? Is this death welcoming me into his arms? Was he just too excited to take me? It’s dark. Why is it dark? I thought I was supposed to see a light when I died. Why is it pitch black? Is this the afterlife? Floating around in dark, silent, emptiness?   
In a split second, I was falling again. I landed, but on something soft instead. Blue sky was above me, the sun was still out. Was that black place just the space between Earth and Heaven? Am I in Heaven? I looked to the side and saw my house. My house in Heaven? Wait, is that my dog in the window? Since when did she die? Wait, someone is still hugging me. I look down. It’s those same arms holding me in place, hugging me into their own body. We were laying down with me on top of this person. Who was this anyway?  
I quickly roll off, prying my body out of this person’s grasp. I stand up and look down at this person. They were getting up as well, but I couldn’t see their face. Once they stood up, I noticed how tall they were. They were really tall. They turned around and looked down at me. I gasped as they looked into my eyes. Their bright purple eyes staring straight into my soul. Okay, so maybe I wasn’t supposed to die by landing in lava, but I’m supposed to die by an Enderman, a being from a different dimension. But why did it save me? Did it just want to kill me for itself?  
There was no reason to back away. This was it. There’s no way to escape an Enderman once you look at it. I close my eyes and await death. But nothing comes. Instead, I hear an odd noise. I slowly opened my eyes to find that the Enderman was gone. I looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen. In a split second it’s back. I jump a little and back away. Was it finally here to finish the job? Where did it go? In its large hand I saw something brown. My pack! I didn’t even notice it missing until now. The Enderman seemed to notice my shyness. It slowly lowered my pack to the ground and backed away before disappearing in purple specks.   
I’m left confused. What just happened? One moment I was falling, the next I’m back home. I was saved. By an Enderman.  
Before it got dark, I grabbed my pack and headed inside where my dog greeted me. It was best if I kept my mind off of what had happened, or else I might go insane. I empty out my pack, separating what needs to go into the chest and what needs to into the furnace. But something was off. What was this greenish blue thing? Why is it in my pack? With closer inspection, I realize it’s an Ender Pearl. Wait, an Ender Pearl? Since when did I get one? Was it from that Enderman? No, it couldn’t be. Really? But why would an Enderman just give up a precious Ender Pearl? I couldn’t just get my mind off of this. I needed to figure out what’s happening, and why it’s happening. I don’t want to lose it, so I pressed the button that opens the small secret cupboard that hides the chest that holds my very valuable items. I gently placed the Pearl inside the chest and sealed it shut. I pressed the button again, closing the cupboard.   
I gave my dog her treat for the day and patted her head before climbing into bed. Today was a very curious day. And very tiresome.

~~~

It looked them in the eyes one more time before teleporting away, but not far. It hid behind a tree and watched the person it admired as they looked around before picking up their pack and heading inside. The Enderman could see them through the window, curiously looking at the Pearl it gave to them. It felt as though they would like the Pearl as a gift.   
When the human headed off to bed, the being pressed its back against the trunk of the tree. It could not be more anxious. It just saved them from falling, and it got to look them in the eye and see what eye color they had. What a sight their eyes were. They were absolutely beautiful. The being wondered if the human thought its eyes were pretty. But that would be impossible. It was an Enderman, and they were a human. Endermen and humans don’t mix. At least that’s what the elder said.   
But the being couldn’t help itself. The human was just so beautiful and kind. They didn’t attack the Enderman, making it admire them even more. The being closed its eyes and pictured the human’s eyes again. It pictured how beautiful they were. Oh, what the Enderman would give to see those eyes one more time. It opened its eyes and looked around. The sun was setting, so the Enderman kept an eye on the human’s house. It protected their house of any monsters every night. It would hate to have the human get hurt.   
The Enderman couldn’t help but hope the human could get in danger again, just so the being can come save them again and look into those pretty eyes, just one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here, and this is my first time adding a new chapter. I also used the rich text thing, so if this looks a bit odd, so sorry! I'm still new to this website, so thank you for you patience!

~~~

_I was falling again, but this time not into a ravine. It was total darkness. I couldn’t see anything. I couldn’t feel anything. It was silent. Not one sound pierced through the darkness. It felt as though I blinked, but there was no difference between my eyes closed or open in the darkness. It was pitch black. Nothing makes sense. What is going on? Where am I?_

_ With a flash of light, I stop falling. I’m in a field of flowers. There are a few trees here and there. The flowers tickle my bare feet. The soil feels refreshing and satisfying. It’s slightly cold but it feels amazing in the warm summer sun. Everything is at peace. _

_ There are footsteps behind me. I quickly turn around and nearly shrieked. There stood the Enderman I saw the day before. Now that I got a good look at it I saw all the little details. It stood at about seven or eight feet tall. Its skin is pure black but has tiny specks of dark purple and gray that can’t be seen from a distance. Its body is thin, but healthy. As I look up, I realize it has been staring at me, too. Its head tilts to the side before bending down to my eye level. I gasp quietly. _

_ Its eyes are beautiful. They were a glowing purple with no pupils. Glowing specks of what looked like purple dust seemed to come from its eyes, but it wasn’t bothering the being. These were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I couldn’t look away.  _

_ Without looking away, the Enderman brought its significantly larger hand to hold my smaller one. Its other hand came up to cup the side of my face. Its hands were very smooth to the touch. They didn’t feel scaly or furry or anything like human skin at all. It was indescribable. It brought my hand up to its face and seemingly placed a small and gentle kiss on my knuckles. This made me giggle a bit. This wasn’t something you see every day. It then moved my hand so that I was cupping its face.  _

_ When it started leaning in closer, I could hear something in the distance. It was a dog barking. Not just any dog, it was my dog! It sounded like she was in trouble. The Enderman didn’t cease its actions. It kept creeping closer and closer as the barking got louder and louder. The being’s face was mere inches in front of mine before-- _

  
~~~   


I woke up to the sound of [ ] barking. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell it was morning. She just wouldn’t stop barking. She sounded worried. I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. She was on her hind legs with her fore legs keeping her propped up on the window sill. She was barking at something outside, her tail near motionless. I sighed. 

“What?” I asked, earning [ ]’s attention. “What is it? Do you see a bird?”

She turned around with her tail wagging. She sniffed then licked my face relentlessly until I sat up. She motioned to the door. She wanted to get out to get to the thing she was barking at.

“Not yet, I need to get dressed first,” I sighed and stretched. [ ] whined at my response. She trotted over to my bed and bit down on my blanket. She pulled it off the bed and onto the floor, signalling she needed to get out now. With a sigh, I complied. “Alright, alright, I’m coming. I swear, if you’re barking at nothing again, you’re not getting any treats today.”

I groggily walked over to the door and opened it. [ ] went bolting right after the thing she was barking at. When I looked outside, my eyes went wide. She definitely wasn’t barking at just nothing. Without getting dressed, I hurriedly got my axe from the chest and went running out in my pajamas. The skeleton in the lake was ready, waiting for the perfect time to fire its arrow straight at my dog, my companion of four years.

“[ ], stop!” I screamed, but she did not stop. She bolted straight towards the skeleton. “Hey! Hey, right here! I’m right here, shoot me!” I tried to get the skeleton’s attention. And it worked. 

Instead of at [ ], the skeleton switched its aim at me. I mentally cursed at myself for not getting my shield. Hell, even for not looking out the window before letting [ ] out. The skeleton loosed and the arrow went flying towards me. I quickly dodged it, but it nicked my left shoulder.

“Now, [ ], get it! Get it, girl!” I yelled. Now was the perfect time to get him since he was busy reloading.

As if on cue, [ ] happily pounced on the creature. Sounds of bone hitting bone, snarls and growls, and water splashing everywhere filled the air. I jumped right in, tearing at the skeleton. I quickly tore its bow and arrows away from it. It fought back, but very poorly without its weapon. Before long, it stopped thrashing around. Its head separated from its body. Before it could get away, I snatched it. It would make for a good trophy. With a few actions to make sure it was dead, we both calmed down. I looked over at [ ] and chuckled. She already had a bone in her mouth, her tail wagging happily.

“You did good, [ ]. Good girl,” I said, patting her head.

I gathered up as many bones as I could before climbing out of the water. I groaned when I pictured what I looked like. Soaking wet in my pajamas, hair messy, holding an axe and bones. It wouldn’t be the prettiest sight to see. I looked down at [ ] while she shook the water from her fur.

“Come on, let’s go back inside. This morning was too eventful.”

[ ] started trotting back to the house before me. She sat patiently by the door, knowing she had to be dried before coming back inside. I went inside and grabbed the closest towel before coming back outside to dry her off. She stayed still while I rubbed her paws with the towel. She knows all too well that being patient would result in her getting a treat. When I was finished drying her off, I gave her the okay to go inside. 

But before going inside, I caught a glimpse of purple and black in the corner of my eye. When I turned my head to look at it, it was gone. Nothing but a small cloud of purple dust remained. Wait. Purple dust? Just like in my dream with the… Enderman. My face showed a look of suspicion before going inside and closing the door. 

“Today seems like a good day to stay inside, yeah?” I told [ ], who tilted her head. 


End file.
